Cancer is a major public health problem in many parts of the world. Among them, lung cancer due to morbidity and mortality are high, becomes the whole one of the major causes of cancer death in the world, for non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), although platinum-containing chemotherapy can change the survival of advanced patients, but the prognosis of advanced non-small cell lung cancer is still very poor and 5-year survival rate is less than 10%. It is reported that further study of tumorigenesis and chemical resistance in lung cancer is required in order to increase survival (Jemal A et al., Cancer Statistics, CACancer. J. Clin., 56, 106-130, 2006). Based on cell morphology, adenocarcinoma is a common NSCLC group (Travis et al., Lung Cancer Principles and Practice, Lippincott-Raven, New York, 361-395, 1996). NSCLC's first-line chemotherapeutic regimen usually contains platinum-containing drugs, which points to that platinum-based drugs (cisplatin or carboplatin) are added with a second chemotherapeutic agent (Pacific paclitaxel, pemetrexed, gemcitabine, Vinorelbine, etc.) (Dadario et al., 2010; National Comprehensive Cancer Network Oncology Clinical Practice Guide, Non-small cell lung cancer, 2010 second edition). For the advanced non-small cell lung cancer, especially lung adenocarcinoma, although the driving gene targeted therapy has obtained a certain clinical efficacy, in the end there will be resistance which results in disease progression, and the treatment of lung adenocarcinoma with non-driven genes is still based on platinum-based chemotherapy. Therefore, non-small cell lung cancer and histological type of lung adenocarcinoma, still need to develop more drugs, in order to achieve better treatment, improve survival, to bring substantial benefits to patients.